Makoto Megumi
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: Tokami goes to live with her childhood friend after her parents pass away. Now, as part of an exchange program, they find themselves at Shigure's. What will happen? rated T to be safe. 2 pairings. please -at least read chapt 1 and c if u might like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my faithful readers! Here's another fanfic I'm working on. A very wonderful friend who i hold dear to me gave me the idea- and I just had to do it. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Also, dont forget that when a * appears, use ur imagination on the cuss word that should be there. Please- dont forget to review!**

**Pairings:  
OCxOC  
YukixOC**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fruits Basket- but I do own  
****Kohaku(comes in later), Koharu (comes in later),  
Ellisaia and Tokami**

* * *

I stared out my window, as the trees passed. My eyes were glazed over, and I was deep in thought. Beside me sat my best friend for life- who I considered my sister. We had grown up together since we were four, and so we were very close. I barely heard her talking to the driver, telling him where to go. Right now, I was to busy thinking about so many things. Years ago- when I was eight- my parents had passed away, and I had gone to live with Elli and her family. Now, we were being sent to live with another family as part of an exchange program that our school was doing. Once I had learned of the area that we would be sent to- I was instantly in. This is where we had grown up- and this is where I wanted to be, even though I never admitted it to anyone.

"Kami," Elli said, interrupting my thoughts and yanking me from my own little world," We're here." Looking around, I saw a little house- cute but it seemed to have a certain feeling of secrecy to it. Silently, I followed Elli- even though I was older by one year- I always found myself following her. We went up to the door, and she knocked- softly, but hard enough so they could hear.

"I hope their home," Elli said to me, looking around the perimeter of the land.

"Ah," a male voice said, slightly startling Elli," You must be the exchange students." Together, Elli and I looked at the male standing in a kimono on the porch. He had a somewhat mischievous look in his dark brown eyes.

"Yes sir," Elli nodded," I am Ellisaia Nakasaki, and this is Tokami Ukichi. It's a pleasure to meet you." We both bowed politely, and the man smiled warmly.

"My name is Shigure Sohma, but please, call me Shigure," he told us," Please, do come in. I'm sure you've had a long travel." I tried, really, I did- but when he said Sohma- my heart seemed to stop. My eyes were wide, and I had to remember how to breathe.

"So…Soh…Sohma?" I finally managed to say. Elli stared at me- it was unusual that I speak this soon once meeting someone, and this was the first time since I had began living with them that I had uttered a single word.

"Yes," Shigure nodded," Is there a problem?" Deep in my mind, I was screaming in delight and dancing like a complete lunatic, but on the outside, I was completely frozen.

"No... problem…at all," I answered, starting to smile- it had been so long that I had smiled, and it felt kind of weird to find myself smiling again- but it seemed right. Maybe there was a chance…after all this time…that I'd be able to see him again…

"You'll have to excuse Kami," Elli told Shigure," Her parents passed away when she was eight, and she's barely spoken since. She's traveling with me because after the accident, she came to live with me- we grew up together- around this neighborhood in fact."

"Really?" Shigure asked, intrigued," I'm sorry about your parents, Miss. Ukichi."

"Oh! Please- call us Kami and Elli," Elli told him, slightly blushing on my behalf.

"Very well!" Shigure smiled, delighted. Just then, someone hit him on the head, and he mad a sad, puppy-dog like face.

"Aw, Yuki, why'd you do that?" Shigure whined. Looking up, Elli and I saw a young boy, about our age- probably exactly my age-16- standing above Shigure, who was now sitting on the floor, nursing his head.

"Stop being perverted with our newest guests," the boy said softly, then to us, he said," You'll have to excuse my cousin, Elli and Kami. Welcome to our home. You may call me Yuki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yuki," Elli smiled, and we bowed politely.

"I hope you don't mind, but we only have limited rooms- so you'll have to share," Yuki told us.

"No! We don't mind at all!" Elli smiled, and I could tell she was beginning to like him.

"Allow me to take you to your room, so you can unpack and get situated," Yuki says kindly, smiling. Elli nodded, and followed Yuki; I shook my head, snapping myself back into the present, and followed Elli, staying close to her.

0*0*0*0*0*0*

The next morning, I woke up the early morning light. Beside me, Elli was still sleeping peacefully. Carefully, not wanting to wake her up, I climbed out of the bed, and stretched. Walking over to the window, I stared out at the scene before me. Soon, my thoughts seem to consume me, and I barely felt the time ticking away, until the alarm clock began to go off, and I jumped. Shutting it off, I went over to the bed and gently nudged Elli. She groaned and opened her eyes, yawning.

"What?" she asked me, crankily.

"Morning," I answered simply, and crossed the room to where my cloths were. As I got ready to pick out my outfit, a knock came at the door. Standing up, I opened the door, and found Shigure standing there, with two outfits in his hands.

"Here you go, Kami," Shigure smiled," These are your school uniforms- Yuki and the others will be leaving shortly, so if you want to walk with them, you might want to hurry." I nodded, and gently took the uniforms from him.

"Thank you," I said softly, not meeting his gaze. He walked away, and I shut the door behind me; then I crossed the room, and laid down one of the outfits on the bed for Elli. Before I left, I grabbed my hairbrush and other necessary items I would need, and headed to the nearest bathroom. Elli wasn't much of a morning person, so it was normally quiet, but I could here the others downstairs, chatting and having what seemed to be a good time. Brushing my long black hair, I stared at myself in the mirror. Every one told me I looked just like my father- which I didn't mind- I loved my father very much. He had been a wonderful person, with a very laid back attitude- my mother had been the hyper one, always wanting to have fun and make everyone laugh. My emerald green eyes that I was staring into seemed to sparkle each time the light hit them a certain way- just like what would happen to my father. I remember my mother telling me that was the first thing she noticed about my dad.

"Hey- Kami, you almost done?" Elli asked, knocking on the bathroom door. I jumped, and opened the door, nodding. She was already dressed and ready to go; I put my things back in the room, and closed the door- then followed her downstairs.

"You darn* rat!" I heard someone yell," Just shut up and fight me already!"

"No, you stupid cat," Yuki's calm voice replied.

"Why the heck* not?!" the other person demanded.

"Because we have guests, and it would be rude," Yuki replied. Elli choose then to go around the corner, and I immediately followed.

"Ah, good morning girls," Shigure smiled, and Yuki looked up, as did the other two in the room.

"Elli, Kami," Yuki smiled," This is Tohru," he said, introducing the other girl, and then the other boy," And that idiot is Kyo."

"I'm not an idiot!" Kyo exclaimed, and then stormed away. I stared after him, wondering if it was just him morning attitude or if it was simply the way he always was.

"Good morning everyone," Elli smiled," It's nice to meet you, Tohru."

"No! Not at all!" Tohru said, smiling," The pleasure is all mine!"

"Is there time for breakfast- or do we have to go real soon?" Elli asked.

"You might have some time to eat something," Shigure answered, and Elli nodded. We both sat down, but only she began to eat.

"Um… Kami," Yuki said, looking at me," Are you going to eat?"

"She doesn't eat in the morning- never has," Elli answered for me, which I was used to since I never talked. I sat there, my thoughts finding a way to escape me again, and leave me with glazed over eyes again. That usually happens when I'm deep in thought, and my thoughts seem to go wild.

"Is she alright?" Tohru asked Elli, and Elli peered at me.

"Oh- yeah," Elli nodded," She does that a lot. She's just deep in thought." After they all ate, Elli gently shook me out of my thoughts and I rose. Then, following her, who followed Yuki and the others, we were off to our first day at the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone- here it is! The second chapter of Makoto Megumi! Hope you enjoy it- dont forget to review- PlEaSe!!!**

**Also, I had a reviewer ask me if Makoto Megumi  
meant anything or if it was just my randomness taking over.  
It is actual Japanese- and it means True/Sincere Blessing.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fruits Basket or the song  
(part of I Will Always Return, by Brian Adams)-  
****but I do own the following characters:  
~ Tokami Ukichi  
~ Ellisaia Nakasaki  
~ Koharu ( still to make an entrance )  
and  
~ Kohaku ( still to make an entrance )**

* * *

As we approached the school, I kept my eyes on the ground. I wasn't much for going to school- I'd rather be taught at home- having everyone look at you and distracting you from your work really got to me. Elli didn't mind it- she was one who easily fit in- but when you never talk- it's kind of hard to 'fit in' somewhere and belong.

"Oh no," I heard someone say softly, from behind me somewhere," More girls are around Prince Yuki! We must tell our leader about this!" I wondered what they were talking about- and then remembered that the purple haired boy we were with had the name Yuki. Was he truly a Prince- or was it just some sort of nickname?

"Well- I'll be off then," Elli said, stopping my train of thoughts. I looked at her, and she smiled.

"It'll be alright Kami- You'll be in the same class as Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo," Elli told me, and then she took off, down one of the halls. Not realizing I had stopped, I stood there for a while, frozen. Now what do I do?

"Hey- you comin' or what?" Kyo asked, slightly annoyed. Looking ahead of me, I saw they were all a good fifteen feet away. I hurriedly walked toward them, and quietly fell in step behind them.

"You remind me of when Kisa would follow Tohru around- the way you follow around Elli," Yuki told me, smiling. I wondered who Kisa was, but guessed it was a compliment, because Tohru smiled. After a minute or so, we made it to our class, and I sat down in the empty seat. Yuki told the teacher who I was- thankfully- because I don't think my voice has returned yet enough for me to do that on my own. There was probably only one way for my voice to completely come back…and as I thought about it- I found myself praying that I could see him again- and be with him again. A part of me knew that would never happen, while a part of me wished it would.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

I walked down the halls, and stopped at my locker. Sighing, I put in the combination and opened it, then took out my book that I had forgotten earlier.

"Hey- you!" soon I was surrounded by four girls. This can't be good- can it? Well, all I could do was wait and see.

"I hear you and another new girl are hanging around Prince Yuki- and we don't like it!" one exclaimed- the one in the middle. Oh- again with the prince Yuki thing.

"So- if you don't want to be sorry- Stay Away from Prince Yuki!" they all exclaim together. They all left with their noses in the air, like they were all that, and I stood there, staring after them, wondering what that was all about.

"Are you coming?" Elli asked, appearing next to me. I nodded, still confused by the events of just a couple seconds ago- and then followed Elli to where everyone was waiting.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

"I'm home!" Tohru called into the house, and Shigure appeared, his head poking out of a room.

"Welcome home everyone!" he exclaimed delightfully," How was your first day here?"

"Pretty good, ne Kami?" Elli asked me, and I nodded my head once, softly. She headed upstairs to put her book bag away, but I headed back out the door. It was our usual after-school behavior- she would wait till later tonight to do her schoolwork- while I always did mine as soon as I got home. Looking around the grassy yard, I spotted a good size tree, and sat underneath of it. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Tohru doing some laundry, but I looked back down at my homework, and began. Barely ten minutes later, I put it away and stood up. Even though I hated school- I was pretty good at the work, and got it done rather quickly. Going upstairs, I put my bag away and changed into regular cloths that were more comfortable then the uniform. I choose some khaki pants and a kind of loose fitting shirt- it gave me that rebel sort of look, but I didn't really care. Once again, I found myself crossing the room and staring out the window. The sun was starting to set, and my thoughts seemed to go hay-wire. A song that I loved seem to travel into my head, and I found myself humming it as the actual song played in my head.

_I hear the wind call your name  
It calls me back home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
Oh it's to you I'll always return  
I still feel your breath on my skin  
I hear your voice deep within…..Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you_

"Hey, you okay?" I jumped a little at how close Elli's voice was, but then calmly nodded. I was just hoping that somehow…someway… but I knew it probably wasn't possible.

"Tohru says dinners going to be done real soon, so I thought I'd come get you," Elli continued, not saying anything about my reaction. Nodding, I saw her turn around and leave the room- then with one last glance out the window, I followed her downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

***tries to find her way out of maze of 'pleases'*****  
OH! Hey everyone! Chapter three is ready and waiting for you!  
I hope you enjoy it- It took a little while to write- but its still also kind of  
small- because of the two songs mixed in it.  
But, the songs I put in it mean something- so make sure to read them.  
Also, please review!  
-And sorry for any OOCness-**

**Disclaimer:  
I dont own Fruits Basket or the songs-  
'The Art of Letting Go' by Mikaila  
'Nobody's Home' by Avril Lavinge  
but I do own the following characters:  
Ellisaia Nakasaki - Elli  
Tokami Ukichi - Kami (her POV)  
Kohaku  
Koharu**

* * *

It's been two days now since Elli and I first arrived here and began staying at Shigure's. Everyone was used to my quietness, and they let me as I pleased- which I appreciated. Elli was spending a lot of time with Yuki and Tohru, and sometimes with Kyo- but only when she got bored. As I sat in the tree in the back that I seemed to adopt as my get away- as Kyo used the roof- I let my thoughts have their way. Sohma…Sohma… could it really be? Will it actually happen? Will I see him again? Could we possibly… no- I couldn't let myself get my hopes up. Too many times I've done that, and each time only ends in my hope fading away. I leaned my head against the tree and turned the button of her ipod to mix up the songs. Then, closing my eyes, I pressed play, and fell into my thoughtful state.

_Put away the pictures.  
Put away the memories.  
I put over and over  
Through my tears  
I've held them till I'm blind  
They kept my hope alive  
As if somehow that I'd keep you here  
Once you believed in a love forever more?  
How do you leave it in a drawer?_

Now here it comes, the hardest part of all  
Unchain my heart that's holding on  
how do I start to live my life alone?  
Guess I'm just learning,  
learning the art of letting go.

Try to say it's over  
Say the word goodbye.  
But each time it catches in my throat  
Your still here in me  
And I can't set you free  
So I hold on to what I wanted most  
Maybe someday we'll be friend's forever more  
Wish I could open up that door

Now here it comes, the hardest part of all  
Unchain my heart that's holding on  
How do I start to live my life alone?  
Guess I'm just learning,  
learning the art of letting go

watching us fade  
what can I do?  
But try to make it through  
the pain of one more day  
without you

where do I start, to live my life alone?  
I guess I'm learning, only learning,  
Learning the art of letting go

I felt a slight tug on my pant leg, and opened my eyes; I looked down and saw Elli there.

"You okay?" she asked, and I nodded, confused- then I felt the wetness on my cheeks and hastily wiped away the tears. She looked at me, obviously worried- but she new me well enough to know that I wouldn't say anything about it. I was about to push pause, but she saw Yuki and Tohru- and waved a goodbye. Watching her go- I didn't really feel sad- because I realized more then anything I wanted to be alone right now. I closed my eyes, and let the next random song play.

_Well, I couldn't tell you  
why she felt that way? She felt it everyday  
and I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

what's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
don't know where she belongs  
where she belongs?

She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Open your eyes  
And look outside find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find what you've left behind

Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?

She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind, she's fallen behind  
And she can't find her place, she's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace, she's all over the place, yeah

She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside

She's lost inside, lost inside  
She's lost inside, lost inside

0*0*0*0*0*0*

I don't remember falling asleep until I felt a slight tug on my pant leg again, and I opened my eyes to see the night sky above my head.

"Come on inside," Elli suggested," You're freezing cold." Nodding, I jumped out of the tree and walked inside, following her.

"Hey stranger," Shigure smiled, and I slightly smiled back," Your dinner is on the counter- everyone else ate a little bit ago, and is getting ready for bed." Nodding, I went into the kitchen and slightly heated my dinner. Then, taking it into the other room, I sat down at the table with Shigure and ate- it was silent, and I could tell Shigure was trying to think of something to say. When he finally decided he couldn't come up with anything, he dismissed himself, and bidding me a goodnight, he left me alone. Finishing the dinner, I washed my dishes, so Tohru wouldn't have to, and walked out the front door. I barely noticed the cold air, making me colder- my spirit was soaring across the sky- searching for that familiarity. Sighing, I went inside, closing the door behind me, and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Elli had fallen asleep with her math book open beside her on the bed. Stifling a laugh, I went over and picked up the book, and placed it on the desk. Then I covered her up the best I could, and laid down next to her. Curling myself up into the usual ball, I fell asleep as well.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

"She's so cute when she sleeps like that," Elli's voice said, cutting into my dreams. My eyes opened lazily, and I saw Yuki looking at me with a soft smile on his face. He wasn't laughing at me- but I could see some sort of amusement in his caring eyes.

"Hey sleepy head," Elli smiled and laughed, "I thought you were dead." Softly, I smiled, knowing she was joking. It must be almost noon or something- normally I was up before her- even on the weekends- and usually around six a.m. Elli was sitting on the bed, and Yuki was standing beside the corner of the bed.

"I'll go let Shigure know she's awake," Yuki said, and left; Elli turned to me, and I saw that look in her eyes. She was definitely in love with Yuki- but she wouldn't say anything- not until she new him better and if he felt the same way toward her. I was happy for her- but there was nothing to say, not really- especially with how I was. Maybe that's how it's meant to be? Elli stood up, stretching, and then turned back towards me.

"Umm- Tohru and I are going shopping later- you want to come?" Elli asked. I nodded, guessing that if it got me out of the house on this nice day- it was worth it.

An hour later, the three of us walked out of the house and into the bright sunshine. The trees were starting to loose their leaves, signaling winter to be approaching. Today's nice weather was probably one of the last ones before winter came. I should enjoy it while it lasts, but I found myself not really caring. We walked into town, and I followed along behind Elli, her and Tohru talking about where to go. Sighing softly, I looked around and saw a map. I tapped on Elli's shoulder and pointed to the map and walked towards it. Silently, she and Tohru followed me, and I looked the map over- and spotted familiar places- places that Elli and I had been when we had lived here when we were younger. Then I saw something that excited me even more- and I turned, bright, wide-eyed to Elli. Instantly, she knew what was going through my head, and smiled.

"Go ahead," she laughed, "Just be careful- and promise to be back before midnight." I nodded enthusiastically. Tohru was looking at us, confusion in her eyes.

"She found the old trail that we used to hike on the map," Elli explained," She wants to go and walk it again." We-Elli that is- had told everyone at Shigure's how we used to live here when we were younger- but had moved after my parents passed away. Tohru nodded, and so, while she and Elli went back to shopping, I turned back and found the beginning of the trail.

Looking up at the sky, the sun was on the west side- setting. I knew that I had to start heading back soon, to keep my promise to Elli- of being back before midnight. The trail was long, and it was easy for normal people to get lost in- but I new the trail by heart, and knew exactly where I was. But as I was walking down one of the paths, I saw another path, and my curiosity got the best of me. Following it, I came to a gate, and I read what it said. Sohma.

"No…" I said quietly, not believing my own eyes. It couldn't be- was it just fate that brought me here? Or was my mind playing mind games.

"Hello." I looked up and saw a blonde boy sitting on top of the gates," Are you lost?" I shook my head politely. He looked at me, with a smile always on his face, and then he disappeared on the other side. Soon one of the doors opened, and he walked out.

"Would you happen to be Tokami?" he asked me. I nodded, shocked at how he new my name.

"Awesome! I'm Momiji Sohma!" he smiled, introducing himself," I'm in Elli's class, along with Hatsuharu- Elli's told us so much about it- It's nice to meet you!" I nodded, smiling slight back, trying to be polite- seeing as to how he was one of Elli's friends.

"Would-"he began, but then stopped himself, and softly said," Never mind."

"You idiot!" someone called from behind me.

"Nope- you're the idiot!" another shot back, and I could help but turn around, and as I did, I saw a boy running backwards toward me. He spun around, but lost his footing, just as some one yelled at him.

"Kohaku Sohma- be careful young man!" But it was to late, he was already falling, and he landed right on top of me.

* * *

**Opps. That cant be good....what will happen now?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals! Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! Read and Review please!! Oh- and I know that they might not have ipods in Fruits Basket  
But it's my fanfiction- so I added ipods. I'll try not to add to many out-of-anime items,  
so- just let the ipods be! I had a ton of fun writing this chapter by the way.**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Fruits Basket or the song:  
Its You by Fireflight  
- but I do own:  
Tokami Ukichi - Kami  
Ellisaia Kamisaki  
Kohaku Sohma  
Koharu Sohma**

* * *

_"Kohaku Sohma- be careful young man!" But it was to late, he was already falling, and he landed right on top of me._

* * *

We landed with a thud on the concrete walking space. All I could do though was stare up at the boy on top of me.

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, quickly standing up, and extending his arms out, to help me stand up. Without knowing it, I had put my hands in his, and he was helping me up.

"Are you alright?" Kohaku asked me.

"Ko…ha…ku..?" I managed to whisper, and my eyes were slowly starting to tear up- but not with tears of pain.

"Yeah… but are you sure-" Kohaku started, but before he could finish, I had flung myself at him, hugging him, and letting the tears fall from my eyes and down my cheeks. Another boy had run up to us when we had fallen, and was staring bewildered at us.

"Kohaku… what did you do to her?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Kohaku exclaimed, worried that he had hurt me more then he thought he had.

"I'll go get Ha'ri!" Momiji said, and raced off. Finally, realizing what I was doing, I let go and turned around, blushing deeply.

"Are you… alright?" Kohaku asked me, worried. I nodded quickly- though my head did slightly hurt, I was in to much happiness to even think about the pain in my head. Soon, Momiji was back, and had a man with him.

"I was told that you fell and hit you head on the concrete," he said," May I take a look and make sure everything is fine- no blood or anything?" I shook my head, gesturing to him that it was alright, and he began checking my head.

"I'm sorry Hatori sir," Kohaku told him, "I should have been more careful."

"You're lucky Kohaku," Hatori replied," She has shows no damage- no blood or anything. Do you feel dizzy or anything?" I shook my head no, and he nodded.

"I'll walk her to Shigure's house!" Momiji offered," That way I can be sure that Elli's friend makes it there in one piece." I looked gratefully at Momiji, but soon, Kohaku was standing in front of me- wide-eyed; then he turned to Momiji.

"Elli- as in Ellisaia?" Kohaku asked Momiji, who nodded, and then Kohaku's head seemed to snap back in my direction- his eyes widening as it all sunk in.

"Kamkam?" he asked me softly.

"Koko," I responded softly, not being able to keep from smiling.

"KAMKAM!" he exclaimed and hugged me, holding me close, and he spun around a couple times with me.

"Well- what would you know…" the other said.

"What is it Koharu?" Momiji asked him.

"These two knew each other when they were younger," Koharu explained," And when Tokami had to move away with Ellisaia, Koharu made a promise to her."

"What promise?" Momiji asked, and Koharu just nodded his head toward the two of us.

"Kamkam, now that you've came back," Kohaku said," Be my official girlfriend- please?" I felt more tears run down my cheek, out of happiness, and I nodded enthusiastically. I held onto him tightly, not wanting to let him go- afraid I'd wake up and find this all to be a dream.

_-Flashback-_

I looked back at my house- or what used to be my house anyway. I couldn't believe all this was happening. First, my parents both die- leaving me all alone; well not completely alone- I still had Elli and her parents, but I didn't have my parents. Now, Elli's father has been transferred, and we have to move. I wanted to stay here- more then anything- but of course, I didn't say anything. Ever since the accident, I hadn't uttered a single word to anyone. Elli's mother thought I'd get over my silent stage in time, but I didn't think so.

"Come on," Elli said softly, "It's almost time to go." We were about to begin walking back to her house, down the road a little bit, but then I saw someone peer out of the forest. Stopping, I walked to the forest where Kohaku was, and instantly the tears began to flow. He hugged me, trying to comfort me- Kohaku was my other best friend here- kind of like my boyfriend in a way- although we were only eight, we both had crushes on the other- and knew the other felt the same way.

"Kamkam, can you promise me something?" Kohaku asked me, and I looked at him, wiping away my tears- then I nodded, and he continued," Promise me that you'll return one day, and be my real girlfriend."

"Okay," I said softly," Promise." He gave me one last hug, and then he started backing away slowly. Behind him stood Koharu, his twin, and sadly I waved goodbye to him. He waved back, and I slowly rejoined Elli, who waved a goodbye back to the twins. I knew those would be the last two words I would speak for a long time.

_-End Flashback-_

I entered Shigure's house, and Elli was immediately in front of me.

"About time!" she exclaimed, hugging me tightly," I thought something had happened to you! I know I told you midnight- but I thought you'd be back before then!"

"Gomen," I apologized softly, avoiding her eyes. Kohaku had been about to walk me home, but his mother had called him inside, and he had sadly let me go.

"Your dinner is in the kitchen," Tohru said, right before she left the room. I nodded, and walked into the kitchen. After heating it up, I found myself standing in the kitchen eating it. I noticed Shigure watching me, but I didn't really care- I was too happy with the last couple hours of events. Finishing up, I washed my share of dishes, and then with a polite nod to Shigure, I headed up the stairs. I lied down on the bed, next to Elli's already sleeping form, and silently turned on my ipod to the next random song it would play.

_I wish that I could break all the mirrors in my mind  
The ones that lie to me and steal away my pride  
I wish I could be blind to everything that haunts me  
If I use my heart, I can see your face  
You show me the real me_

It's You that I search for  
It is You I can't live without  
Your hope is what I long for  
When nothing's left in me  
It's You

This world is always trying to take a piece of me  
But You are always there to make me feel complete  
If I can keep my eyes on what You have for me  
I will face the truth and never look away  
You'll show me the real me

It's You that I search for  
It is You I can't live without  
Your hope is what I long for  
When nothing's left in me  
It's You

When I have nowhere else to go  
And I can't find my way out  
Your light it comes to guide me  
I can't hide  
You show me the real

It's You that I search for  
It is You I can't live without  
Your hope is what I long for  
When nothing's left in me  
It's You  
(2x)

I fell asleep as the song ended, smiling happily to myself.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

The next morning, I woke up at the normal time I usually do. Elli was still asleep next to me, and I softly got up and off the bed. I turned my ipod off, and put it away, then got dressed for school. Sighing softly to myself as I brushed my black hair, I remembered last night- finding Kohaku and keeping my promise I had made eight years earlier. Finishing up, I walked across the room, and stared out the window- allowing my thoughts to run wild- like wild horses in the plains. After a little while, I decided to go downstairs and join everyone who was up- which was everyone except Elli.

"Good morning everyone!" I exclaimed happily, as I entered the room. They all looked at me, surprised that it was me and not Elli- and that I was talking.

"Good morning, Kami," Yuki smiled, obviously happy that I was talking. I sat down in my normal spot and waited patiently for Elli. When I heard her walking down the stairs, I secretly prepared myself. As soon as she entered the room, I launched myself at her, and knocked her down playfully.

"'Morning sissy!" I exclaimed happily, and she instantly began smiling and laughing.

"Sissy's back!" she exclaimed and hugged me closely.

"Is this how she normally acted before the accident?" Tohru asked.

"Yes! Exactly how she acted!" Elli exclaimed happily, and I helped her stand up. She went to the table and ate her breakfast, while I watched everyone, and listened to everyone's conversations- I wasn't being nosy. I just wanted to know what everyone had to say in the morning.

"Okay," Yuki said, standing up," We should get going." We all stood up and headed out the door, and toward school.

"So, what brought you back?" Elli asked me, as we walked arm in arm, behind the others.

"I found Kohaku," I sang," And now I has a boyfriend!"

"Really!?" she exclaimed happily," Are he and Koharu the same old doppelgangers?" I laughed, and nodded. I told her about how we met- but I left out the part of me falling on the concrete- that might make her worry about me. She would probably never have found out- except I forgot one little thing.

"Hey Elli!" Momiji said happily, skipping up to us," Say, Kami, how's your head?"

"It's fine Momiji," I replied smiling," Thank you."

"Okay! Ha'ri wanted me to make sure!"

"What do you mean?" Elli asked, and then turned to me.

"When me and Kohaku re-met, he literally ran into me, and knocked me down on the concrete walking space- but I'm fine!" I assured everyone. I didn't notice the look pass between Yuki and Momiji- which was because Elli insisted she check my head.

**Authors Note: the look that passes between Yuki and Momiji is a look that says "Thank gosh Kohaku and Koharu aren't cursed Sohma's- or else there'd be some trouble. OKay- back to the chapter!!**

I stood there, arms folded, as she checked all around for any bumps or anything. Finally, she stopped and smiled, satisfied that I wasn't hurt. The warning bell sounded, and I gave Elli a goodbye hug. Then, she took off with Momiji toward their class, and I went with Tohru, Kyo and Yuki towards our class.

"So, this is the real you?" Tohru asked me, and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep! Now that I've found Kohaku again- my life is almost exactly as it was back then," I explained," Except with out my parents- that's the only difference- but Elli's parents are amazing." Tohru nodded, and then I remembered something.

"Hey- Yuki, Kyo," I said, and they looked at me," Do you guys know Kohaku and Koharu? Since you're all Sohma's and all."

"We might- but probably not," Yuki answered," We know some of them, but there are some we never meet."

"Oh, okay," I nodded, and we entered class, sat down, and the bell rang- signaling the beginning of school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry I havent updated in a while- real lifes been hectic for me. I'll try to update soon with chapter 6- but I dont know how soon that'll be. Hope you like the chapter! Please- review! Oh- and I have a poll -it'll close at the end of May 2009- so please vote in that. Its located at my profile page- its for naruto- so ..yeah. **

**Also- you have a special guest co-author in this chapter!! Leafheart '-' is your special guest author. Me and him worked together on this chapter. So- half credit goes to him for this chapter!**

**Beware- exposure to fluff in this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fruits Basket-  
But I do own: Kami, Elli, Kohaku, and Koharu.**

* * *

**And incase your wondering- Here is who each OC is based on:  
Kami - myself  
Elli - Lookoutshe'sgotapen  
Kohaku - Leafheart '-'  
Koharu - Leaf's older brother**

* * *

All throughout the day, my mind kept thinking of Kohaku, but I still managed to keep up in class. Everyone was stunned when I stood up on my own free will and answered a question. Normally teachers would have to bribe or almost demand me to- but today was different, and I can tell that they are glad of my recent attitude change. I walked out of the classroom, smiling a goodbye to Yuki and went to get my books from my locker. Just like the first day, as I shut my locker, I came face to face with the four girls.

"Look here- we don't know who you are or where you came from- just like that other new girl- but we demand you stop hanging out with Prince Yuki!" one exclaimed, putting their face right in mine. I stood there, trying to find something to say, but nothing came to mind.

"Why don't you just back off and allow her her breathing space," I heard someone snap back. We all were stunned, and when we turned, I smiled a huge smile.

"First off- Yuki chooses to hang out with her and Saia, okay? Secondly- who are you to boss her around? No One bosses my girl around," Kohaku said, walking up to us.

"Who are you!?" one of the girls asked.

"Kohaku Sohma- now, would you all please be as so kind as to leave?" They all nodded, having heard him say Sohma, and raced off. I tackled into his side, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Kohaku," I whispered. I wasn't the kind of girl who spoke to others like that-never was, never will be- at school, I was the quiet girl who let others think she was shy and everything. At home and with my friends though- I was outgoing and fun to be with.

"No problem," he whispered back, hugging me tightly, and he whispered," I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," I replied.

"Aww, isn't this cute?" Kohaku and I turned our heads and looked; standing at the beginning of the lockers, was Koharu.

"Oh, be quiet Koharu," I smiled," You know you missed me too."

"Maybe- maybe I didn't," he smiled, teasing me a little.

"Hey- don't tease her," Kohaku warned his younger twin.

"Like you'd be able to stop me if I did," Koharu smiled, and then got softly wacked upside the head.

"No- but I can," Elli smiled, as Koharu nursed his head.

"Saia- nice to see you again," Kohaku and Koharu said in unison, then respectively with a slight nod,  
" Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji."

"Hey Kami," Momiji smiled, and introduced me to the guy behind him," This is Hatsuharu- but everyone calls him Haru."

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling.

"Pleasure's mine," Haru smiled. He seemed like a pretty nice guy, and his hair was pretty neat- with the black and white.

"Come on, lets go already," Kyo complained, and I shot him a glare.

"You guys go ahead," Yuki told us, politely," I have to stay for a student council meeting."

"Okay," Elli nodded, and we all walked our ways.

--

"So, how come I didn't see you at school?" I asked Kohaku," Well- at least until you popped up at the end of the day?"

"I normally tend to stay near my side of the building," Kohaku explained," But with knowing there was a beautiful young lady on the other side- I couldn't resist straying." I blushed to my roots, and heard Elli softly laugh.

"He has been very twitchy all day," Koharu nodded," Even the teachers noticed his slight change in how he acted today."

"You didn't get into trouble did you?" I asked, hoping I hadn't gotten him into any trouble with his teachers.

"No- don't worry," Kohaku smiled, and I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized that I had been holding. With a look around, I saw we were at Shigure's. That had been quick, I thought.

"I'd like to stay, but I have a lot of homework today, and my mom wants me to help at the house," Kohaku said sighing sadly. He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, kissed my forehead, and walked away with Koharu beside him.

"'Bye," I found myself whispering, and Elli gave me a reassuring hug.

"You'll see him tomorrow," she assured me, and I nodded- wishing for tomorrow to come sooner then it would- and then go slowly.

--

As they ate breakfast the next morning, I waited patiently- yet I found myself getting a little impatient. I didn't want to rush anyone, but I was desperate to see Kohaku again. A knock came from the door, and Tohru stood up to get it, and I quickly stood up.

"I'll get it," I offered, and she nodded, a little confused by my eagerness. I didn't even know who it could be- but I was the only one not eating, and if Tohru got it, it would take her a little longer to finish eating. As I opened the door, I found the most beautiful flowers on the doorstep, and as I bent down to pick them up, a hand caught mine gently. Soon, I found myself being somewhat cradled- one arm around my waist, one holding the back of my head.

"Morning," Kohaku said softly in my ear, and I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Morning," I replied back, and he slightly pulled back, and kissed me gently on the lips. I wasn't really expecting it, and so it took my breath away.

"Isn't this sweet?" I jumped at the voice behind us, and blushed as Kohaku broke the kiss and held my close to him again, not seeming the least it embarrassed.

"Good morning, Shigure-sempai," Kohaku said politely.

"Ko..haku- right?" Shigure guessed, and Kohaku nodded," It's nice to see you again. How's your father doing?"

"He's slowly recovering," Kohaku answered.

"What happened?" I asked, wondering. Kohaku's father was a wonderful man- very nice and warm-hearted.

"He was hiking, and the area he was in had unsteady ground, and it caved," Kohaku answered," But, he's getting better- so don't worry." I nodded, realized what time it was.

"Come on!" I laughed," We'll be late for school!" Sure enough, everyone had left, and was far ahead of us. Kohaku took my hand as we walked, and I rested my head against his shoulder. It felt right- like this was meant to be.

"I'll pick you up at six?" Kohaku said out of nowhere, and I looked at him curiously. Then I realized what he meant.

"Is that a date you suggesting Kohaku?"

"Yes," he smiled. I pretended to think about it, but I knew what my answer was- and so did he.

"Sure," I smiled back, and he grinned triumphantly. We approached the school and as we entered school grounds, I saw Yuki's fan club start toward me, and then stop when they saw who I was with.

"They shouldn't bother you anymore," Kohaku told me, and kissed my forehead," I'll see you after school- meet you at your locker."

"Okay," I nodded, and sadly watched him go. The bell rang, making me slightly jump, and I quickly made my way to class.

--

"He asked you out?!" Elli asked me, smiling, and I nodded- slightly blushing. Elli squealed happily, hugging me. She was going to have fun tonight, I thought- knowing her, she was going to dress me up and put make up on me even if she had to tie me to a chair. I just hope she wouldn't over do it. We finished walking to my locker, and as we turned the corner, we found Kohaku leaning against the lockers, one leg propped up. He looked so…god-like standing their like that. Man, am I lucky or what? I found myself thinking.

"See you at home," Elli smiled, her eyes twinkling, and she rushed off to find Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo.

"Good afternoon," Kohaku said warmly, and I smiled, opening my locker.

"Good afternoon to you too," I replied, smiling. As I shut my locker, I reached to get my bag, but Kohaku had snatched it without me noticing, and had it slung around his shoulder, along with his own. Smiling, I took his hand, and resting my head on his shoulder, we made our way out of the school.

"So- anything interesting happen today?" he asked, as we walked.

"No- not really. You?"

"Not much- I heard the student council talk about a dance though, of course they don't know I know," he added sheepishly. I realized he had been eavesdropping, but I didn't care.

"Really- a dance?" I asked, and he nodded," Sounds interesting."

"Yeah- but I probably wont go- and If I do, I'll be all alone," he said, making a sad face.

"Why?" I asked him.

"You don't really like dances," he reminded me.

"I only don't like dances if I don't have anyone to go with," I countered, and he brightened.

"It's a date then," he smiled.

"Oh Kohaku," I sighed, smiling," You made two dates in one day…What am I going to do with you?"

"Hug me, hold me, kiss me?" he suggested, and laughed as I done just that. We walked on in silence, just holding each others hand, and relaxing.

"Here we are," he said after a while, and I saw Shigure's house in front of us," I'll see you at six."

"Okay," I nodded, and accepted my bag as he handed it to me. He kissed my forehead, and then my hand, and then walked away- back toward the Main House. Sighing, I walked in, and as I walked up the stairs, butterflies began to form in my stomach as I looked forward to later that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay in putting this chapter up. I have a slight writers block on my two  
stories im writing, school work, and im in the middle of moving-  
so it might take a while for the chapters to be put up.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R please!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fruits Basket-  
**** but I do own Kohaku, Elli, Kami, and Koharu**

* * *

"Sit still!" Elli exclaimed for the fifth or so time. I couldn't help it if I kept twitching slightly- I was nervous. Nervous for two reasons- that I had an actual date with Kohaku later on, and nervous about how I looked. Elli had been working on me for about an hour now, and she had forbidden me from looking in a mirror until she was completely done. It's not that I didn't trust her with making me look good or anything- it's just that sometimes she over done it a little.

"Almost done," Elli said, applying something to my lips; I had my eyes closed, so I had no idea what she was using," Done!"

"Can I look now?" I asked, slightly terrified at what I might see when I opened my eyes.

"Yes," Elli laughed; I opened my eyes and was speechless. I couldn't even recognize myself! She had straightened my hair, and applied a sparkly coat of glitter spray to it- my lips had a coat of pink lip gloss, and it was very shiny. My eyes had a blue shiny eye shadow, eye liner, and some mascara- I was completely amazed at how I looked.

"Oh my…" was all I managed to say.

"Do you like it?" Elli asked, and I could tell she was wondering if I hated it.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, hugging her," You did wonderful Elli!"

"Thanks!" she smiled, hugging me back. We walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Kami- you look wonderful!" Tohru exclaimed, and everyone turned to look at me. I blushed as they all stared at me, but they probably couldn't tell- Elli had applied powdered blush to my cheeks, so it probably covered my blush.

"You look absolutely beautiful!" Shigure smiled, and both Kyo and Yuki hit him over the head.

"Pervert," they muttered, but I didn't mind.

"Thank you," I smiled, and then walked to the front to put on my shoes. Sitting down, I began to wonder where Kohaku was taking me tonight. As I finished tying the last bow on my tennis shoes, a knock came at the door. Standing up, I took a deep breath, and opened the door. Kohaku stood there, and when he saw me, he took a step back.

"Wow…Kami," he breathed.

"I hope I look alright…if not- I can go change-"I began, but he shook his head.

"You look beautiful," Kohaku smiled," And it's alright- it's casual anyway." I nodded, and he extended his arm; I smiled, and took his arm.

"So- where are we going?" I asked him, as we walked down the trail, away from Shigure's house.

"You'll see," Kohaku told me, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

We walked into town holding hands, fingers entwined. Kohaku led me through the city, and we came upon a movie theater.

"A movie?" I asked him, smiling.

"Yeah," he nodded, and then added," If that's alright with you- if not, we can go someplace else…" I shook my head, smiling.

"A movie sounds wonderful," I smiled, and I could tell he relaxed. We walked in, and he bought to tickets to one of the movies. I had no idea what it was about, because I paid little attention to what was out. He walked me to the right room, and we sat sort of in the middle of the room. A couple other people where in the room already, but they paid little attention to us- which I was completely fine with.

"So, exactly what is this movie about?" I asked Kohaku.

"Are you serious?" he asked me, a smile curving his lips," You've never heard of Twilight?"

"I never really paid much attention to movies," I told him, shrugging.

"Wow," he breathed," Twilight is also a book- and is about vampires, werewolves, romance, and adventure."

"Wow," I replied, wide-eyed.

"It's very good- trust me," Kohaku smiled, and I nodded. The lights dimmed, signaling the start of the movie. I happened to look toward the back of the room, and quickly turned back around, my eyes wide in disbelief at what I just saw.

"You'll have to ignore some of the people in here," Kohaku whispered to me, holding my hand. Obviously he knew what I had just seen, and was used to it. I nodded, and rested my head on his shoulders; then the movie started and I became entranced by what was going on in the movie.

We walked out of the theater about two hours later; I was completely shocked at how amazing the movie had been, and Kohaku couldn't stop smiling at my reaction.

"Come on," Kohaku laughed, leading me to a nearby restaurant. He opened the door for me and I thanked him, walking into the building.

"Table for two," Kohaku told the waitress, who nodded and led us to a table. I noticed the looks she kept giving Kohaku, and felt a feeling inside of my chest. I couldn't tell what the feeling was, but I was happy how Kohaku seemed to almost ignore her- keeping his eyes on me.

"Coke please," Kohaku told her, and she wrote it down, nodding and smiling; almost unwillingly, she turned to me.

"Pepsi please," I told her, and she wrote it down, and then walked away.

"So- how are you enjoying yourself so far?" Kohaku asked me, tilting his head to the side.

"Pretty well," I smiled," This is definitely more fun then I thought it would be- Not that I thought it wouldn't be fun…it's just…um…"

"It's alright- I understand what you mean," Kohaku laughed. The waitress returned then with our drinks, and we ordered our dinner.

"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Kohaku said an hour later, as we walked up the path to Shigure's.

"Yeah," I nodded. Kohaku stopped walking, and turned to me; which made me stop and face him, slightly confused. Then I became aware of his intentions, as he silently leaned toward me; he kissed me on the lips, for the first time, and I became breathless. After a minute or so, he pulled away, his usual mischievous smile on his face.

"Good night, Kam-kam," Kohaku said, smiling and using my childhood nickname.

"Good night, Koko," I replied, smiling. He walked away, and disappeared into the night; I walked into Shigure's, smiling to myself, and walked up to my room that I shared with Elli- hoping that it wouldn't be too obvious of what just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

_Gomenasai!! I had a small writers block for this story- plus i was workin hard on Scarred Heart and Shadow Heart- and so, this one was kind of being left out. I'll let you all read now while I go and sit in a dark corner... _

_Disclaimer: I dont own Fruits Basket- but I do own Kami and Elli and Kahaku and Koharu_

"Ok, spill already!"

"Spill what?"

"Don't play innocent and dumb!" I blinked at her, and she fell backwards onto the bed.

"Come on- we tell each other everything- don't do this to me now sissy!" she cried and I sighed. It had been about a week since my date with Kohaku- and it had been torturing her every minute of every day knowing I wasn't telling her something.

"Fine- you want to know so bad," I said, giving in finally- she did deserve to know. She had been the one who had been there for me every day after we had moved.

"YEAH!"

"Kohaku kissed me!" As I said that- I made a run for it.

"WHAT!?" Elli exclaimed and gave chase. We were like sisters and told each other everything, so me keeping something like this from her was pretty bad.

"Get back here Kami!" she exclaimed, and when she saw Haru, she said," Grab her!" Haru stood there, blinked once- but stayed put. Elli sighed, and continued after me- but when she got outside- she saw that I had disappeared.

"Where did she go?!" Elli exclaimed, and then sighed. She would have to wait to get her hands on Kami.

0o0o0o

I figured it would be safe to come out of hiding now- so I did. Sadly though, I hit my head pretty hard on the table I was hiding under.

"Ouch!"

"Are you alright Kami-san?" Yuki asked, walking up to me.

"I'll be fine- things like that tend to happen to me," I said, smiling, but wincing a little bit.

"You just need to be a little more careful, that's all," Yuki said, and suddenly Elli came running around the corner.

"Found you!" she exclaimed- and ran straight into Yuki. A puff of purple appeared, and Yuki disappeared in it. Elli and I both looked around- trying to find him; the smoke disappeared, and we saw his clothes lying on the floor. Staring wide eyed at them- then to each other- and back at the clothes, we slowly reached out one hand each.

"Yuki- what happened?" Shigure asked, poking his head around the corner. He saw the clothes, saw us, and realized exactly what had happened.

"Um, girls- can I have your help with something?" Shigure asked- trying to get our attention away from the clothes.

"Sure," Elli said, drawing her hand back and standing up- me on the other hand kept going. I was always curious, and nothing would stop me when my curiosity got going. Moving around some of the clothes- I saw a little grey rat sitting underneath them, with purple eyes staring up at me.

"RAT!" Elli yelled, and hid behind Shigure. I, on the other hand, rolled my eyes at Elli- and slowly, cautiously, reached out my hand. Slightly, I saw the rat look over at Shigure, and then back at me as my hand softly pet it's back. Gently, I picked it up, and held it close to me; somehow, I knew not to be frightened.

"You're cute," I said softly, and the rat looked up at me surprised.

"You really think so?" the rat asked," You're not afraid?" Now that made me slightly confused- and I looked at the rat in my hands. It had grey hair/skin whatever, and purple eyes; it had appeared in the smoke- the same smoke in which Yuki had disappeared in; and Yuki's clothes were on the floor. Putting all those things together- it all clicked.

"Yuki?" I said, astonished, and then smiled," Of course of im not afraid!"

"That's… Yuki?" I heard Elli ask, and I looked up to see her starting to slowly walk towards us.

"Yes- Elli-san and Kami-san," Yuki-rat said softly and sadly," This is me." I knew what was coming, and counted down in my head: 3…2…1.

"AH! YOU'RE SO KAWAII!" Elli shrieked, and took Yuki away from my hands, holding him herself. Then I got an idea- and without warning, I leapt from my position on the floor and hurled myself straight at Shigure. A puff of black smoke- Shigure disappeared- his clothes were left on the floor- and in his place: a black dog.

"AH!" I shrieked happily and hugged him tightly.

"Shigure-kun, I'm ba-"Tohru began walking in- and then stopped at what she saw," Um… I- um…"

"It's alright Miss. Honda," Yuki said from Elli's shoulder where he was now sitting.

"Hey- Tohru-chan?" I asked, and she looked over at me," When Kyo-kun comes in- can you do me a favor?"

"Sure!"

"Hug him, please."

"Um…okay." Not long after, an oblivious- but not for too long- Kyo walked in. He took in the scene, and just as he was about to say something, Tohru hugged him out of no where. A puff of orange smoke- Kyo disappeared- his clothes were left behind- and a cat was in his place.

"Kyo-kun is a cat!" Elli and I exclaimed at the same time, smiling.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kyo exclaimed.

"The usual," Shigure-dog said," everyday activities, me writing, Tohru coming home, and Elli-chan and Kami-chan finding out our secrets- nothing much." I noted the sarcasm in that and laughed.

"Is this why you never hug me, Yuki-kun?" I heard Elli ask, and looked over at her and Yuki.

"Yes," Yuki nodded sadly," I wanted desperately to hug you- but I knew that the curse… and well…" Yuki trailed off- his eyes glazing over. There must have been something that was bothering him- but before any of us could blink- three puffs of smoke appeared- and each guy was back in human form- with no clothes. Quickly, Elli, Tohru and I all hid our eyes and waited for them to all get dressed. This was going to be a very interesting time here- I could already feel it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone- here is chapt 8... I hope you some what like it... please review!_

_Disclaimers: I dont own Fruits Basket- but I do own Kami, Elli, Kohaku, and Koharu. I also Dont own the song._

_Song: Your Guardian Angel  
Artist: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

_---_

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you, I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away_

_'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away  
And please tell me, you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know, I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever_

_

* * *

_

Time passed rather quickly- and everyone at school was used to seeing Yuki and Elli hanging out together more often then usual. The Yuki Fan Club hated and detested it though- but each time they went to do something, they either saw Kohaku, Arissa, or Hana- and quickly disappeared. Something kept nagging at me though- and so, one night as Yuki helped Elli with homework up on the rooftop- I decided to ask Shigure.

"Shigure-kun?"

"Yes Kami-chan?"

"About your families curse- does that include everyone with the last name Sohma?" I asked, and his eyes softened.

"Your thinking of Kohaku- right?" he asked me, and I nodded," No, the curse is only for select few of us- and those who don't have the curse don't even know it exists. There are select few that live without the curse and know of it's existence. Although- Kohaku does know about the curse."

"He does?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes- he used to be a part of it- but he got rid of it," Shigure informed me.

"How?"

"No one knows- he wont tell us," Shigure answered," Something to do with Akito-san most likely."

"Akito-san?"

"The head of the Sohma house- the God of the Zodiac, as some say," Shigure explained.

"Which animal was Kohaku?" Shigure opened his mouth to answer, but then clamped it shut- and then opened it again.

"I think I'll leave him to tell you more when he feels he should," Shigure said, and I cocked my head to the side- a bit confused, but didn't press the matter.

Waking up the next morning, I silently crept out of the room and headed outside. It was just before dawn, and I couldn't sleep any more. For some reason, I was restless- a blurry face had passed through my dreams all night- and it confused me. I couldn't figure out who the face belonged to- and that frustrated me. Looking up at the sky, I sighed.

"Kami." My head snapped around, and I saw Koharu standing behind one of the trees.

"Hey Koharu-" I smiled, and then felt a shiver run down from my head to my toes, and rushed over to him," What's wrong?"

"No need to worry," Koharu said, but I shook my head, so he gave in," Kohaku has been banned from leaving the Sohma's Main estate."

"Why?!"

"Akito-san…" Koharu said, trying to find the right words," Akito-san, he found out that Kohaku had found someone he loves- and Akito-san wont stand for it." I stared at Koharu for a couple minutes, and then finally blinked. What was I going to do? Kohaku was my life- without him, I was nothing.

**{Main Sohma Estate- normal POV}**

"You can't do this to me Akito-san," Kohaku said," I don't belong in the zodiac no more- you don't own me." Akito yelled in wordless fury, lashing out and striking with an open hand. The sudden blow caught Kohaku by surprise, and he landed hard on the ground. Spitting blood, he slowly turned back to Akito.

"I've forgiven you- and this is how you repay me?" Kohaku asked, keeping his voice soft.

"No matter what- you belong to me!" Akito yelled, his eye twitching.

"Is that what this is about?" Kohaku asked silently," Belonging to someone? Do you still feel as though if love is found, that everyone will leave you? No matter what- Love is in us all- and it always will be. You can't stop what is meant to be-"Another slap and Kohaku swallowed his own blood. Keeping his eyes on the ground, he found himself thinking of the past.

"_Ko where are you?!" Kami shouted, looking around at the trees. _

"_You have to promise not to tackle me." Kami looked behind her, spinning around towards the voice._

"_But why?" Kami asked sadly, making a pouting face._

"_For your own safety- trust me."_

"_Fine- I wont tackle you." Kami sighed sadly._

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise." Kami nodded, and Kohaku came out of the shadows that the trees had made. Kami kept her word and resisted tackling her friend- as she always done with Elli. _

"_So- why did you want to meet me here?" Kami asked, as Kohaku and her walked around the forest._

"_I… I jut wanted to be alone with you."_

"_Okay," Kami replied softly, blushing. After a couple minutes- they came to a stop, and Kami looked up at the sky._

"_Its beautiful!" she exclaimed._

"_Yes- you are." Kohaku said- and then realizing what just came out of his mouth, he blushed and turned around. Kami had turned a deep red- and was thankful that it was night time._

"_If I cant tackle- can I hug you?" _

"_No- its best not to have much contact," Kohaku replied sadly._

"_Alright." They laid down on the grassy field and looked up at the stars. _

"_I love the stars," Kami said, smiling," I could lay here all night and just watch them."_

"_I'd be right beside you," Kohaku said, smiling as well._

**{Back at Shigure's – Kami's POV}**

"Kami- where are you going?" Koharu asked, watching as I walked ahead of him.

"Where do you think I'm going?" I asked, not stopping- but he did. That's when he realized where I was headed.

"Why are you going-"

"I have to speak to this Akito-san," I told him," I have to understand why he's doing what he is."

"But-"

"NO Koharu," I said, stopping and turning to face him. He saw the fire in my eyes and knew there was no changing my mind," I wont just let this Akito-san tear Kohaku from me- not now, not ever." With that- I continued on my way, secretly hoping I wasn't making the worse mistake of my life.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

_Well here it is- the final chapter of this fanfic!  
I hope you enjoy- and if im correctly describing it- its angsty at the beginning.  
anyway- ENJOY!_

_I would like to thank those who stayed with this story till the end *tosses virtual cookies and candy to those people*_

_Disclaimers: I dont own Fruits Basket- I wish I did though- especially a couple people *cough*shigure, hatori, ayame, Haru*cough*  
I own Kami - Penna owns Elli - and Ean ( leafheart9'-' ) owns Kohaku and Koharu.  
I dont own the song at the end of it either._

_Song: Chasing Cars  
Artist: Snow Patrol_

* * *

Walking through the woods, I soon came across the Sohma main gate. It was so familiar to me, and I stopped, took a deep breath, and then walked through. It was almost eerie- and scary in a way- but the thought of Kohaku kept me going. I wasn't going to turn back now, not until I spoke to this Akito person and found what the heck was going on. As I rounded a corner, I heard a crash- and then a couple screams- that sounded like they came from a psychopathic killer. Rushing to where the sound came from- I came to a dead halt at what I saw.

"Kohaku!" I exclaimed, and ran to his side. He was on the floor- unconscious- blood around him on the floor- and when I looked at my hand- which had previously been on the back of his head- it was covered in blood.

"Kohaku?" I asked shakily- completely scared. No one could survive this much blood loss.

"KOHAKU?!?" I screamed, and shook him a couple times, hoping to wake him up. I needed to know he would be alright.

"So… you're the trouble that's gotten Kohaku to forget about his loyalty to me?" hissed a voice. I looked up and that was the first time I saw the other person in the room.

"So you are Akito-san?" I asked, my eyes filled with hate.

"Yes- I am- and you are getting wound up in a curse that has nothing to do with you!" Akito exclaimed- and lashed out- sending me flying across the room. I landed with a thud, and shook my head. Everything was spinning- and now I had a migraine.

"You should have never gotten involved with him- and now, because of your stupidness- You'll both be punished!" Akito sneered- and came to attack again- but stumbled, fell, and started gasping for air. Wide-eyed I stared at him- confused, and then Hatori came rushing in- having heard all the commotion- and finally coming to check it out. Wordlessly, he went to Akito, picked him up and carried him out. After staring at where they disappeared- I remembered Kohaku- and crawled over to him, getting some splinters and some glass in my knees and hands, but I didn't care. All that mattered to me at that moment was him.

"Kohaku?" my voice was weak, barely audible, and as I reached for him my hands shook. I couldn't see his chest moving at all- and I got so scared- and the tears began running down my face. I fell the rest of the way to the floor- and rested my head on his chest, crying. I heard someone walk into the room- but didn't care. I kept my head rested on Kohaku- the tears never ending.

"Kami."

"Kohaku." I realized it was Elli and Koharu there- and I began crying even harder, my hand clenching Kohaku's shirt.

"Ka…mi…" I gasped- my eyes opening wide- and I held still.

"Ka…mi… cant…bre…athe." My head snapped up towards Kohaku's face- and I saw his eyes open a little bit- and he was looking down at me the best he could.

"Ko..ha..ku?" I cried- and he nodded weakly, and then I shouted at the top of my lungs" HATORI!"

"I'll go get him!" Koharu exclaimed- and rushed out of the room. My eyes never left Kohaku's- and his hand slowly moved near mine- and once it found mine, he held onto it.

--

I walked around the forest and after a while I came to the same spot that Kohaku had taken me all those years ago when we had been younger. Looking up at the stars- I thought about the little things that made life great. I didn't even realize a tear had fell down my face.

"It's beautiful… isn't it?" Looking behind me, I smiled. Kohaku came up next to me and looked out at the stars- and then led me down to the field. There- in the middle of the field, the stars above us, the crickets chirping, he kissed me. Then, together, we laid down on the ground, and looked up at the stars.

"Hey… Kohaku- what animal in the zodiac were you?" I asked, looking over at him. He looked over at me, and smiled faintly.

"The rooster."

"Ah," I smiled- and he smiled as well.

"I love you Kam."

"I love you too Koko."

* * *

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_


End file.
